yepi_funfandomcom-20200213-history
Doris (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Loner * Gender: Female * Relationship: Ecto (Broken Up), Nipper * Elminated: TYI: Who Can You Trust? TYA: Who Wants To Pick a Millionaire? TYWT: I See London TYP: Where's The House? * Place: TYI: 13th, TYA: 1st, TYWT: 9th, TYP: 24th * Team: TYI: Screaming Yeplings, TYA: Screaming Giraffes, TYWT: Team Hamazon, TYP: Millionous Millions * Friends: Tingaling, Jeepers, Scarlet O'Haira, Gabby, Art Lee, Betty, Rooby, Waldo, ShiShi, Ecto, Nipper, and Priscilla * Enemies: Scrumpy, Boomer, and Liberty Bio Total Yepling Island: * Doris was the third camper to arrive on the island and was very upset. She seemed to be a rebel at the beginning. Later on, Doris was assigned to The Screaming Yeplings. She barely spoke as much but her and Ecto became best friends. When the campers were given the first challenge, Doris jumped, however, her team lost. Luckily, she was safe. She did not last long in the next challenge. By the next challenge, she hardly participated. She supported her team during the talent show and was buried as her fear. She lasted long in the challenge. When the campers were sent to Boney Island, Doris hanged out with Ecto. She was a deer in the paintball challenge and luckily was not hit. Doris helped gather food in the food making challenge. In the military challenge, Doris made it through the hoop. By the last challenge, Doris was eliminated due to Prisiclla's alliance. She was later seen in the finale, cheering for Purdy. She was one of the several yeplings to participate in Total Yepling Action. Total Yepling Action: * In Total Yepling Action, she and Ecto paired up to win the challenge. She was then placed on The Screaming Giraffes. Later on, she and Ecto hid from Chef. In the jail challenge, she pushed her team to the finish line. Through the several challenges, Doris survived elimination. Throughout the season, Doris tried to convince Scarlet and Gabby to quit Priscilla's alliance. Scarlet agreed and decided to be in Doris' alliance instead.When Liberty arrived, she tried to make sure that Doris would lose due to her popularity on the show. In the super hero challenge, Doris designed a super hero which had x ray vision. She saved the the princess as well. In the investigation challenge, Doris lost the challenge but survived elimination. She later then made it to the finals. Her against Waldo went into a obsticle course and Doris made it through first. When the campers voted, Doris won the most votes winning the season. However, due to Dustbin's mischievious personality, the money turned out fake giing the series another season. Total Yepling World Tour * Doris arrived to the airport fighting with Priscilla. When the campers were forced to sing, Doris disagreed. This made her closer to loosing the money. She decided to sing and made it through. She went over the pyramid along with Nipper and Liberty. Liberty kept disagreeing with Doris on her strategy causing Nipper to loose it and quit the show. Doris was shocked. Through the passed few challenges, Doris survived elimination. In I See London, Doris was cut and was forced to undress the man. She took too long causing her team to loose resulting in her getting voted off. She was later seen voting for Art Lee to win. When the volcano erupted, she swam along with the other contestants in the water. Total Yepling Revenge of The Island * She was seen on the boat holding hands with Nipper. Later on, Doris was forced to return to the island in Season 4 of the series. She was buried alive and the campers were on a hunt to find her. She hardly could breath due to Roland constantly farting in the little space she had. She was later dug out and took the Hurl-of-Shame. Total Yepling Payback * She jumped out of the plane and landed in the water along with the other contestants. She was placed on The Millionous Millians due to her skill and stength. She was carried by Boomer to the cabins. Her team lost, however, she was not voted off. By the next challenge, she jumped into the water searching for the red house but didn't find it. This caused her team to lose. Priscilla convinced everyone on the team to vote off Doris. She was then sent to The Truck of Shame. When it was the finale, Doris voted for Betty to win and cheered happily when she did win. Trivia * Doris is female * Doris has been seen in several seasons * She typically places a high rate * She liked Ecto but later changed to Nipper * She was first seen in Total Yepling Island * She likes hanging out with friends * She is labeled The Loner